


Das gleiche alte Lied

by blanketed_in_stars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Post-World War I, Queer History, Weimar Republic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: In den frühen Jahren der Weimarer Republik sehnt Käthe nach ihrer Freundin Anna und betrauert ihre kriegszerrüttete Familie, und muss dadurch sowohl ihre Stelle in der Gesellschaft als auch die politischen Spannungen der Zeit konfrontieren.





	Das gleiche alte Lied

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Same Old Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165776) by [blanketed_in_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars)



**1\. Winter 1918**

 

„Für den Soldaten,“ sagt Anna, „gibt es eine Menge Unterstützungen, wir schicken sie ja alles, was wir haben—“

„Weil sie für uns kämpfen,“ erwidert Käthe.

„Müssen sie nicht.“ Auf einen skeptischen Blick verdreht Anna die Augen. „Oder—sollen sie nicht. Mittlerweile sitzen wir hier und verhungern, obwohl wir arbeiten—ich meine, verstehst du, dass wenn es so weitergeht wird es keine Heimat geben, zu dem sie zurückkehren können?“

Käthe schlägt ihr Buch zu und legt sich bäuchlings auf das Bett hin. „Hör auf mit dem Schrott,“ sagt sie. „Es hilft nicht.“

 _„Frieden und Brot,_ dass ist es, was sie verlangen—die die streiken,“ erklärt Anna mit noch einer Verdrehung der Augen, nussbraun und warm. „Hörst du gar nicht zu? Verstehst du überhaupt, was ich sage?“ Sie winkt ihre Hand vor Käthes Gesicht.

Käthe nimmt sie und dreht die Finger ihrer beiden Händen zusammen. „Lass den Krieg.“ Sie küsst die Fingerknöchel und schließt ihre Augen, um nicht auf der Zeitung schauen zu müssen. Sie ist fünfzehn Jahre alt und hat Politik schon satt, möchte einfach Radio hören und Schneemänner machen und über hübsche Mädchen reden und ihren Bruder wiedersehen. „Davon will ich nichts mehr hören.“

 

**2\. Frühling 1919**

 

Der Frühling blüht, die Knospen entfalten sich wie sich eröffnenden Hände, und Käthe fühlt sich ausgeleert. Kein Wunder, ohne die Aufregung und Spannung der letzten langen Jahre: auf einmal vorbei. „Kommen sie bald, denkst du?“

Mutter blickt nicht von ihrem Buch auf. „Sicher kommen sie.“

„Willi hat mir gesagt, vor dem fünften Mai. In seinem letzten Brief.“ Sie hoffte, es würde eine neue Spannung in ihr aufsteigen, aber leider geht das nicht so—nur eine merkwürdige Angst, für die sie keinen Namen hat. „Es ist ja schon neunundzwanzigsten April—“

„Sei still, sie kommen doch!“

Es dauert einige Sekunden bis Käthe merkt, dass Mutter aufgestanden ist und aus dem Fenster späht. _Sie kommen doch._ Also kommen sie eigentlich jetzt—Käthe eilt sich auch an das Fenster und sieht hinaus. Da am Ende der Straße kommen zwei Gestalten, die sich langsam aus dem Abendnebel ausmachen lassen. Eine größer und breiter als die andere, das Erstere hinkend, das Letztere langsam und mühevoll danebengehend. „Siehst du—?“

Die Wörter sind in der Kehle erstickt; es kommt nichts mehr raus. Mutter klammert sich an dem Fensterrahmen mit weißgewordenen Fingerknöchel fest. „Käthe—mach die Tür auf, bevor sie—“

Käthe rennt die Treppen schnell runter, um bereit zu sein, obwohl es noch Dutzend Meter gibt bis zu der Tür des Gebäudes. Jetzt kommen die Nerven, da sie endlich da sind, mit verkrampfenden Magen und alles andere als die Freude, die sie genießen soll, die sie erwartete. Vater kommt Schritt für Schritt auf ihr zu, und neben ihm—eine Krücke oder Stab—und von oben die Stimme, _Oh Gott, mein Wilhelm—_

—

„Und die Kaffeekanne ist leider vor ein paar Monaten kaputtgegangen, wir haben ’ne neue gekauft—“

Mutter sieht es gar nicht, da sie immer wieder herumflitzt, um schon in Ordnung gesetzten Sachen wieder zu ordnen, aber es ist Käthe an seinen Händen klar: Vater will nicht hören. Er lehnt sich wortlos an die Rückenlehne des Sessels und nickt nur.

Mutter lächelt ihn an und zieht das Deckchen gerade. „Ich dachte mir, wir könnten alle in ein paar Wochen in den Park spazieren gehen, sobald Willi sich erholt—“ Und jetzt blickt sie zu Boden, macht den Mund zu. „Ich meine,“ sagt sie leise, „vielleicht mindestens ins Theater, ich weiß, es kostet ja nicht wenig, aber—es wäre schön. Dachte ich mir.“

Vater bewegt sich nicht und es sticht wie eine Nadel ins Herz. Käthe beißt die Zähne zusammen und spricht in die Stille hinein: „Prima. Ich frage ihn, ob er irgendwann Lust darauf hat.“ Was doch keinen Sinn ergibt, aber als Ausrede reicht es. Und so verlässt sie das Zimmer so schnell es geht, um keine Sekunde mehr ertragen zu müssen.

—

Im Flur schüttelt Vater dem Kopf. „Lass ihn,“ sagt er, und druckt die Handfläche gegen die glatte Tür, die warm ist mit der schwülen Luft des Junimorgens. „Lass ihn in Ruhe.“

 

**3\. Sommer 1920**

 

„Weimarer Koalition verliert die Mehrheit,“ liest Vater am Frühstückstisch vor. „Endlich.“ Er tupft seinen Schnurrbart mit der Serviette ab. „Was ich mich frage ist, ob wir den Kaiser irgendwann wiedereinsetzen—“

„Vielleicht,“ sagt Mutter verhalten, während sie um den Tisch summt. „Gib mir deinen Teller, Käthe, du isst immer so wenig.“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger,“ sagt Käthe, reicht aber ihren Teller über. Es hilft nicht, Widerworte zu geben.

Genau in diesem Moment schwenkt die Tür auf, und alle sehen sich um. Ohne zu reden senken sie dann wieder den Blick und tun als ob sie die dumpfen Schläge von Holz auf Holz nicht hören. Mutter gibt ihr den mit noch zwei Scheiben Brot beladenen Teller zurück. „Willst du was essen, Willi?“

Er zögert ein paar Sekunden. „Nichts, danke,“ sagt er. Mit Mühe schiebt er den Stuhl vom Tisch zurück, lässt sich in ihn fallen.

„Ihr Kinder,“ seufzt Mutter mit den Händen auf den Hüften. „Ich versteh’s nicht, wir haben Essen, obwohl wir genauso gut nichts haben könnten, und ihr wollt es nicht.“ Sie weist auf das Fenster. „Sieht ihr nicht, wie die ärmeren Leute auf der Straße betteln müssen? Schätzt ihr nicht, was ihr habt?“

Käthe bemerkt, wie Willi bleich wird. „Wir können es auch nicht leisten,“ sagt sie rasch, und blickt nervös von Mutter zum Vater. „Ich meine nur—ich lese die Zeitung auch, und wir haben ziemlich viel aber verdienen so wenig, und wenn das alles so weitergeht...“

„Wir können nicht viel verdienen,“ sagt Vater. „Manche von uns haben schließlich auch gekämpft; meinst du, wir sollen trotzdem uns die Buckel immer noch krumm machen, um eine unsichere Zukunft zu gewinnen?“

„Nein, aber das, was wir hier machen, hilft auch nicht!“

„Und was genau machen wir hier?“ Vaters Gesicht wird rot.

Bevor Käthe antworten kann, schenkt Mutter ihm nach und setzt den Wasserkrug mit einem lauten Klirren wieder auf dem Tisch. „Trink aus, Franz, und zieh dir deine Jacke an. Du auch, Käthe.“ Sie legt ihre Hand auf Willis Schulter. „Jetzt. Wenn wir nicht betteln wollen.“ Als Käthe ihr Teller vom Tisch bringt, spricht Mutter ihr leise zu. „Hör auf mit der Politik,“ flüstert sie. „Du störst deinen Bruder.“

„Er stimmt mir zu,“ erwidert Käthe, obwohl sie sich da nicht so sicher ist. „Und übrigens stimmst du mir auch zu, wenn du es nur sagen würdest. Du weißt, die Lage ändert sich.“

Mutter sieht ihr einfach an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, die Lippe zusammengepresst.

 

**4\. Frühling 1921**

 

 _Liebe Anna,_ schreibt Käthe, und weiß nicht, was als Nächstes kommen soll. Alles, was sie auf Papier gibt, hört sich sofort falsch an. Und sie kann nichts schreiben ohne zu wissen wie Anna es lesen wird—in einer schönen Wohnung oder vielleicht sogar einem großen Haus, ob sie jetzt irgendwo einem Fenster mit Blick auf den Maulbeerbäumen hat, ob sie mit den kleinen Lachgrübchen immer noch so lächelt. Ob sie gar nicht mehr lächelt? Der Gesichtsausdruck kommt Käthe kürzlich fremd vor.

Die Wohnung wird enger, die Schatten werden erstickend. Um ihr ist alles grabesstill. Sie macht das Medaillon auf und zieht es ab, stellt es in die Schublade. _Liebe Anna._ Und auch keine Adresse, es ist alles zwecklos, es tut nur weh.

—

Der Druck ihrer Hand ist durchaus freundlich. Mehr als freundlich. „Ich heiße Carolin,“ sagt sie und hat Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Und will Sängerin werden. „Haben Sie eine Zigarette?“

„Leider nicht.“ Käthe raucht nicht mehr, wegen Willi, der Untermieter, des immer schwindenden Geldes.

Caro singt schön und süß und ist verlobt. „Ich habe dich lieb,“ flüstert sie nach sechs Wochen. Ihre Hände sind von der Arbeit verhärtet. Käthe denkt sich einem Leben, in dem sie sich jede Woche sehen und sich im Dunkelheit verlieben. Sie besucht die Hochzeit, steht hinten in der Kirche: durch die Buntglasfenster strömt helles Tagelicht.

 

**5\. Herbst 1921**

 

„Weißt du,“ sagt Käthe, schwindelig und angenehm, „mein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn er wusste, dass ich hier bin. Mein Bruder auch, wahrscheinlich.“ Sie hat gar keine Angst. Vielleicht liegt es an dem Wein.

„Mein auch,“ lacht Gertrud und trinkt ihr Glas aus.

„Ist er auch Veteran?“

Gertrud runzelt die Stirn. „Spielt das eine Rolle? Wir werden sie sowieso enttäuschen, egal ob sie gekämpft haben oder nicht. Wir heiraten jedenfalls nie.“

„Du meinst, es kann so weitergehen?“ fragt Käthe. Sie schaut um sich, sieht die engen Tische an und die Pärchen, die sich darüber beugen, als wären sie alleine. Drei von ihnen kennt sie schon, seit irgendwann, sie weiß nicht mehr. „Für immer?“

„Na ja.“ Gertrud zuckt mit der Achsel. „Wenn nicht für uns zwei, dann mit anderen. Irgendwann muss es doch gut laufen, oder?“

 

**6\. Winter 1922**

 

„Fühlt sich gar nicht nach Weihnachten, oder?“

Käthe vergisst manchmal, dass Willi auch dabei ist. So stumm ist er jetzt, und bewegt sich nicht, wenn es nicht nötig ist. So fern von dem Junge, der er war—wild und Hoffnung strahlend—dass sie fast glaubt, ihre Kindheit war bloße Einbildung. Es ist, als ob er langsam durchsichtig wird. Nur wenn er spricht nimmt er wieder eine konkrete Form auf. Und trotzdem ist sie oft wachsam gegen ihm in den Minuten, in den er am stillsten ist, wie einen Wecker der jederzeit klingeln könnte. Sie starrt ihm so lange an, dass er wieder stumm wird und aus dem Fenster schaut, um die langsam treibenden Schneeflöckchen zu betrachten. Immer das gleiche elende Gemälde.

„Nicht wirklich, nein,“ antwortet sie endlich. Vielleicht zu spät. „Wir könnten den Radio anschalten,“ versucht sie. „Dann wäre es vielleicht etwas fröhlicher. Wie früher.“

Er sieht sie so stechend an, dass es ihr eine Gänsehaut macht. „Ich will nicht vortäuschen.“

Sie schweigen, als die Schritte an der Tür vorbeigehen. Käthe hört Mutters Stimme und ein Schmunzeln von den Untermietern, und dann sind sie weg. Das Haus ächzt wie im Wind. „Es hat sich nicht alles zum Schlechten verändert.“

„Aber vieles,“ erwidert er. „Wir haben nicht mal unsere ganze Wohnung mehr. Und wo ist deine Freundin? Die Stenotypistin?“

„Anna?“

Er nickt. „Ich habe sie seit Monaten nicht gesehen.“

„Na ja,“ sagt Käthe, „wir haben alle viel zu tun. Sie hat drei Geschwister und die Oma, ich glaube sie arbeitet auch jetzt bei einer Wäscherei. Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Sie hat keine Zeit übrig. Und ich...“

„Ich weiß schon,“ sagt Willi bitter. „Du musst auch arbeiten, und dich noch dazu um deinen verkrüppelten Bruder kümmern.“

Sie könnte weinen. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Brauchst du nicht zu sagen.“

„Ich habe es nicht einmal gedacht!“ sagt sie, zu laut, und wartet bis sie sicher ist, dass es niemand gestört hat. „Damit du es weißt, will ich nur wieder deine Schwester sein. Wenn du das für möglich hältst.“

Willi stöhnt und vergräbt sein Gesicht für einen Moment in den Händen. „Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen,“ sagt er mit gequälten Augen. „Ich kann’s einfach nicht mehr begreifen.“

„Warum nicht?“ fragt Käthe hilflos.

Er winkt mit der Hand auf dem Zimmer, auf ihr, auf dem Frost am Fenster, auf alles, was in der Luft erstickend hängt. „Sieh unsere Familie an. Sieh dich um,“ sagt er, und als sie es tut merkt Käthe, wie dunkel das Zimmer geworden ist, die aussterbende Kerze ist nicht mehr genug, um mehr als die Umrisse der Gegenstände zu beleuchten. „Was ist aus uns geworden?“

 

**7\. Frühling 1923**

 

Hätte sie jemals wirklich geglaubt, dass sie mit Krieg fertig sein könnte? Käthe wischt sich die Lippen im Spiegel, bis sie nicht mehr so rot sind, und versucht nicht an dem Ruhrgebiet zu denken. Leichter gesagt als getan—sie hört, wie Vater im Treppenhaus immer noch lamentiert. Mindestens brüllt er nicht mehr. „Auf Wiedersehen,“ ruft sie, als sie aus der Wohnung geht.

Der Blick, den Mutter ihr zuwirft, bleibt ihr nicht verborgen, fast traurig vor Missbilligung. Und sie muss die Wörter nicht hören, um den Urteil zu verstehen. Sie tritt auf die Straße und wischt Regen aus den Augen. Schließlich ist die Schminke keine Politik.

Die Nachbarschaft, wo sie jetzt wohnen, ist wie zu einem Armenviertel umgewandelt. An der Straßenecke steht Charlotte, die noch mehr Lippenstift trägt und Laufmaschen in die Strümpfe hat und Käthe immer „Guten Morgen“ wünscht. Ihr Onkel bettelt im Torweg und schaut nicht auf, wenn Menschen an ihm vorbeigehen. Und heute ist keines von beiden da.

„Fräulein Kühn.“ Paul begrüßt sie, als sie ins Notariat ankommt. „Die Zeitungen, für Herr Scholz—und noch was dazu.“

Sie bemerkt den Druck seiner Hand, als er ihr die Papiere reicht, und rutscht heimlich das Unterste hinaus und in die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches. Dann bringt sie die anderen zum Scholz herein. Als sie zurück zu Paul kommt, sagt er, „Seite dreiundzwanzig. Wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre.“

Sie holt die Zeitschrift hervor und liest hungrig den Titel. _Die Freundschaft._ „Zum Glück sind Sie nicht, sonst hätte ich ja gar nichts.“ Aber sie blättert trotzdem in den Seiten, während Paul erwartend zusieht. „Deutscher Freundschaftsverband trifft...“ Sie denkt an Anna und will nicht. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?“

„Sie sehen neulich etwas einsam aus,“ sagt Paul ungeniert.

Neulich? Da muss Käthe sich anstrengen, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Schön wär’s.

„Vielleicht wenn Sie eine schöne Freundin hätte,“ sagt er.

„Und ich im Anzug?“

„So ist es.“ Er zuckt mit der Achsel. „Ich habe etwas gelesen—die männliche Frau und die feminine, sowas in der Art.“

Käthe runzelt die Stirn. „Ich fühle mich aber nicht besonders männlich.“ Sie hebt die Hand gegen Paul, bevor er den Mund aufmachen kann. „Lassen Sie mich. Wenn ich einsam bin, ist das meine Sache.“

Er nickt. Aber nach einigen Sekunden sagt er, „Wie geht es deiner Familie?“

Käthe seufzt. „Alles beim Alten.“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Und...“

„Und?“ Außergewöhnlich sanft, als wären sie nicht nur Mitarbeiter, sondern Freunde.

„Und nichts.“ Sie lächelt, lügt ihn nach Strich und Faden an. „Mir geht’s gut.“

 

**8\. Herbst 1923**

 

Willi wartet auf ihr, als sie zurückkommt. „Wo gehst du immer hin?“

Die Untermieter sind nicht zu Hause, was beruhigend wirkt. „Wohin gehe ich?“

„Abends,“ erklärt Willi. „So geschminkt, und dann kommst du so spät zurück—“ Er hüpft näher auf seiner Krücke. „Mutter hat es gefunden. Dein Medaillon.“

Ihr wird übel. „Es gehört mir nicht,“ sagt sie rasch. „Es gehört Anna.“ Dann wird es ihr klar, wie es klingt. Wie die Wahrheit. Verdammt. „Sie hat es hinterlassen. Das letzte Mal, als sie hier war.“

„Vor etwa zwei Jahren?“

„Zweiundeinhalb.“ Wenn schon, denn schon. Sie richtet sich auf. „Sie wohnt nicht mehr in der Nähe. Wir sehen uns nicht mehr.“ Sie tritt auf Willi zu. „Was hat Mutter dir gesagt? Was weiß sie?“ Auf einmal ist ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt. „Willi, bitte—“

„Sie weiß nichts,“ sagt er in schroffem Ton.

„Nichts? Aber du hast gerade—“

„Weil ich es ihr anders gesagt habe,“ fährt er fort, und sieht plötzlich aus, als ob er gerade aus dem Krieg, als ob er die Pfunde nicht zugenommen hätte und alles wieder nicht versteht. Abgesehen von seinen Augen, die alt und müde scheinen. „Käthe. Ich mache mich Sorgen um dich.“

„Um mich?“ erwidert sie, überrascht. „Ich arbeite. Ich verdiene. Ich—“

„Du hast beide Beine.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Und du siehst so erschöpft aus.“

„Das musst du gerade sagen.“

Er lächelt und da ist es, sein altes, entwaffnendes Lächeln, in den die Mädchen sich alle einmal verknallten. „Ich mache mich Sorgen, weil die Welt sich keine Sorgen macht. Und weil ich Angst habe, du verletzt dich.“

Es tut weh, ihn so zu sehen. „Habe ich schon,“ sagt sie leise. „Das Leben geht weiter.“

„Aber ich will dir helfen,“ sagt er. „Ich hab’ dich lieb.“

„Ich auch.“ Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange, und er klammert sich an ihre Schulter so fest wie noch nie. Sie wartet, bis er sie loslässt. „Ab jetzt, helfen wir beide einander.“ Sie denkt heimlich, dass sie vielleicht rettungslos ist. Das könnte sie ihm aber nie sagen. Und im Moment, als er warm und lebendig neben ihr steht, glaubt sie nicht so furchtbar fest daran.

 

**9\. Sommer 1924**

 

Wie ein altes Lied spielt sich die Szene nochmal ab. Vater brüllt, schlägt mit der Faust auf dem Tisch, reißt die Zeitung fast entzwei. Mutter druckst herum. Die Untermieter essen im anderen Zimmer und sind so leise, dass sie bestimmt jedes einzelnes Wort verstehen. Käthe beißt sich die Zähne zusammen.

Und dann öffnet Willi auf einmal den Mund schaut Vater fest in die Augen. „Der Kaiser kommt nicht zurück,“ sagt er. „Ob es dir nun passt oder nicht.“

Das Herz klopft schnell in Käthes Brust. Wenn sie so etwas sagen würde, würde er sie vielleicht schlagen. Vater blinzelt Willi an und bringt kein Wort heraus, vor Wut oder Überraschung weiß Käthe nicht.

Willi sieht Käthe nicht an. „Alles ändert sich. Und ich mag’s ja auch nicht. Aber wir können nichts dafür, es hängt an der Zeit. Und ich will nicht mehr davon hören.“

Es schallt in Käthes Gedanken, nach und nach und nach. Sowas hat sie auch einmal gesagt. Man hört aber nie das Ende.

 

**10\. Frühling 1925**

 

Helene trägt einen Anzug und ein Monokel und kann Französisch, und lacht, wenn Käthe auf ihre Füße tritt. Und kennt Paul und geht am Wochenende mit anderen Frauen spazieren, und nimmt Käthe mit. Die Stunden im Park sind glücklich, oder glücklicher als sonst.

„Schöne Halskette,“ sagt sie im März.

„Danke.“ Käthes Stiefeln sind mit Schlamm befleckt. „Es gibt nichts drin.“ Seit so lange macht sie das Medaillon nicht mehr auf, sie kann sich an die kleinen Bilder kaum erinnern. Vielleicht ist der Verschluss sogar kaputtgegangen.

 

**11\. Herbst 1925**

 

„Kommst du mit?“ fragt Helene, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Käthe will nicht, Käthe will nur—na ja, was sie will, kann sie niemandem sagen. Auch Helene nicht. Also steht sie auf und läuft sie nach. „Wohin gehen wir?“

„In die Zukunft.“ Helene lächelt sie an und betrachtet sie aus den Augenwinkel. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit zu Hause, wir sehen uns gar nicht mehr. Heute werden wir etwas _machen.“_

 _Etwas_ erweist sich als Tanzen: und trotz ihrer Müdigkeit muss Käthe zugeben, dass mit ihrer Familie wäre sie nie hierhergekommen. So eine Halle: blendende Lichter, wirbelnde Kleider mit Federn bedeckt, und überall in dem Getümmel eine Musik, die fast sichtbar ist und in den Adern pulsiert.

„Das heißt doch nicht etwa Kabarett, oder?“ Käthe muss sich nahe an Helene lehnen, um gehört zu werden. „Ich weiß nicht, ob—“

„Wir alle können nicht den ganzen Tag in unseren Grabhäusern bleiben,“ sagt Helene. Sie fasst Käthe am Handgelenk und zieht sie zur Seite, wo sie von der drängenden Masse nicht mehr mit den Ellbogen gestoßen werden. „Sag mir, wenn du gehen willst, aber—ich will dir einfach die Gelegenheit geben, dich zu amüsieren. Ich will dich glücklich sehen.“

Es ist, als ob etwas Schreckliches auf ihrem Gesicht geklebt ist, so starrt Helene sie an. „Na gut.“ Käthe drückt Helene die Hand. „Tanzen wir dann.“

Und sie tanzen, und Käthe versucht eigentlich glücklich zu sein—nicht an Vater oder Willi oder die langen, stillen Stunden zu denken. Mitten in der Menschenmenge kann sie untertauchen, sich mit den Schritten beschäftigen und nichts anderes. Irgendwann aber tun die Füße ihr weh und sie hinkt zur Seite, um sich an einen der kleinen Tische zu lehnen.

Sie sieht Helene, die sie selber nicht sieht—mit einer anderen Frau tanzend, deren roten Krawatte sich wie ein Signal gegen das Meer matter Anzüge abhebt. Dann wird Käthe abgelenkt, indem jemand ihr auf die Schulter tippt. Sie dreht sich um.

Den Zigarettenrauch bemerkt sie zuerst, und hustet, als er ihr ins Gesicht gehaucht wird. „Tut mir leid,“ sagt eine heisere Stimme.

„Macht nichts,“ sagt Käthe.

Der Mann lächelt verlegen. „Sie stehen eigentlich an unserem Tisch,“ sagt er, und neigt den Kopf zu den halbgetrunkenen Gläsern.

„Oh—Entschuldigung.“ Käthe macht einen Schritt von dem Tisch weg. „Ich wusste nicht—“

„Und wie hätte sie’s gewusst?“ fragt eine Frau auf der anderen Seite des Mannes. „Wir haben ja schließlich nicht mal unsere Taschentücher hinterlassen.“ Sie stoßt ihn leicht an. „Schau mal, sie wird rot. Du sollst mit ihr tanzen, Johannes, sodass sie dir verzeihen kann.“

Erst als sie wieder auf der Tanzfläche sind fasst Käthe, was gerade passiert ist. „Anna,“ sagt sie, denkt verwirrt an den Namen und sucht erneut nach Zeichen im Gesicht. Dieselbe nussbraunen Augen. „Ich wusste nicht—“ sagt sie wieder. Ihr wird warm. Die Haut, wo ihre Hände gegen einander drucken, spürt alles. Sie räuspert sich. „Also, Johannes.“

Johannes lächelt. Die Musik ist aber zu laut, um viel reden zu können, also steuern sie nach dem anderen Ende der Tanzfläche den Musikern gegenüber. Da müssen sie nicht mehr schreien. „Ich habe dich erkannt, als du hereingekommen bist.“ Wenn Käthe stumm bleibt, runzelt Johannes die Stirn. „Tun deine Schuhe dich weh,“ fragt er, „oder kann ich einfach nicht so gut tanzen wie zuvor?“

Es ist, als ob etwas in ihre Kehle stecken geblieben ist. „Als du mich gefunden hast, wollte ich mich eigentlich hinsetzen,“ sagt Käthe.

„Tanzest du nicht mehr gern?“

„Doch, doch.“ Käthe zuckt mit der Achsel. „Meine Freundin hat mir hergebracht—“ Sie reckt den Hals, um Helene auszumachen. Irgendwie hat sie eine solche Angst, den Bezug zur Wirklichkeit zu verlieren. Als ob Johannes nicht das Wirklichste ist, was sie seit Jahren begegnet hat. „Da, in dem grünen Kleid. Mit der Frau—mit ‘ner roten Krawatte?“

Johannes dreht sie wirbelnd um, damit er selbst den Tanzpaaren gegenübersteht. „Ich sehe sie.“ Sein Lächeln wird schief. „Sie küssen sich.“

„Hä?“ Käthe reißt sich los und erblickt Helene sofort: genau wie beschrieben.

„Überraschung?“ fragt Johannes.

„Na ja, nicht so richtig,“ gibt Käthe zu. „Aber, ich meine—sie müsste mich nicht aus dem Haus zwingen, wenn sie nur einen für sich selbst finden wollte. Ich wäre lieber zu Hause geblieben.“ Sie muss lachen, wieder daran zu denken.

Johannes schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Schade.“ Er hat Lachgrübchen in den Wangen und sanfte Fingern, die nicht auf dem Kleid drucken. „Dann hätte ich dich nicht wiedergefunden.“


End file.
